


Beastie

by the_dala



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: The kraken does leave an impression.
Kudos: 14





	Beastie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 3rd, 2006; canon-compliant through DMC

Will remembers the kraken's tentacles. They were slick muscle, breaking hulls and masts and men as a child snaps twigs. And it had so many, so very many, that to tear off a dozen or a hundred could not possibly make a difference.

Elizabeth dreams of its gaping maw, its terrifying roar, its disordered rows of fangs -- red blood sliding down its gullet into a black, airless pit. She is convinced it does not tear at its victims but rather that they suffocate, somewhere deep beneath the waves.

James ponders its speed. Stories flash from port to port like heat lighting, each taller and more outrageous than the last. It speaks to the deepest fear in man's darkest heart; it is the murdering sea herself.

Jack stands before it, and wrinkles his nose at the stink of its breath, and grips the hilt of his sword tight.


End file.
